


youngblood

by chuwuyas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bucket List, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Kenma is the voice of the reason, Lev-Centric, M/M, Slow Burn, Too much fluff, let Yaku throw hands with Lev's parents 2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwuyas/pseuds/chuwuyas
Summary: Lev's small steps in his journey to become a real teenager, escape from his boring routine, live his life, and fall in love.





	youngblood

**Author's Note:**

> This story is about Lev learning how to live his life, so the friendship between them is kind of more important than the romance, but the romance is still there. Also, English is not my first language so I'm pretty sure there will be a few mistakes, I already apologize for those.
> 
> P.S: They're all the same age here.
> 
> Have fun!

Haiba Lev was tired.

He was tired of his boring routine, he was tired of his toxic parents, he was tired of not living. He was tired of seeing his friends living their lives and having fun together when he couldn’t even breath outside his house’s gates without his parents freaking out about it and talking about his bad behavior. He was tired of not seeing his sister, who was now in an internal college for girls only after their mom see her drinking alcohol surrounded by her male friends. Lev was tired of seeing the snow and couldn’t touch it, seeing the rain and couldn’t feel it, he was tired of his family and, honestly, he was just so tired of his life. 

Lev sighed, looking outside the window to the kids playing happily in his neighbor's garden, laughing as if tomorrow didn’t exist, their laughs being so loud he could hear them above the song that was playing in his headphones. He looked back at the open sketchbook in his lap, his half-drawing looking back at him like it was judging him for wanting to be the kids out there, playing in the neighbor’s garden, feeling the grass beneath their feet and the rain in their faces. 

“ _What?_ ” Lev grunted at the half-Todoroki in his sketchbook, looking back at him with dead eyes. “It’s not a crime wanting to have a life.”

His phone buzzled with a new message when he was about to throw hands with his own drawing, distracting him from the judgement look Todoroki was giving him.  

 _Kuroo [4:21m]: Does anyone want to come over and watch Star Wars till we die?_  

He smiled at the message, ready to reply when he heard his mom calling him from downstairs. 

“Lev, we’re having visitors today! Dress up like a normal person!” 

Lev instantly felt all the happiness leave his body, closing his eyes to what his mother said and taking a deep breath. He replied in the groupchat: 

 _Kenma_ _[4:22pm]: if we’re dying then I'm in._  

 _Yaku-san [4:22]: oh mood?_  

 _Haiba_ _Lev [4:23pm]: Can’t, we’re having visitors today._  

 _Yaku-san [4:24pm]: Lev, I’m_ _gonna_ _throw hands with your parents._  

 _Kuroo [4:24pm]:_   _S_ _ure_ _you will, Yaku_  

 _Yaku-san [4:24pm]: I’m_ _gonna_ _._  

“Don’t ignore me, Haiba Lev!” His mom yelled again, and Lev grunted. 

“Okay! I’m sorry, mom!” He yelled back, biting his tongue so he wouldn’t curse her. He left his sketchbook and headphone in the bay window and walked to his bed, laying down and hiding his face between the pillows, his feet hanging outside the mattress; he was almost sleeping when his phone buzzled again several times, and he grunted before checking the messages: 

 _Kuroo [4:32pm]:_ _So_ _everyone but Lev is coming?_  

 _Kenma_ _[4:33pm]: “everyone” me and_ _yaku_  

 _Yaku-san [4:33]: Yeah, I’ll bring ice cream_  

 _Kenma_ _[4:35pm]: we’re on our way_  

 _Kuroo [4:35]: ok, see_ _ya_  

Lev blocked the phone and hugged the pillow, closing his eyes when the fatigue started to consume his body. When he finally surrendered to his sleep, he dreamed about having a happy life. 

-x-x-x- 

Happens that the “visitors” they were having that night were some important people from his father’s job, all suited up in fancy suits and perfect hair and expensive cars and cold looks in their eyes Lev honestly thought they were actually dead. The dinner was as bad as he thought it would be, with him sat in silence extremely uncomfortable next to his mother and with his father talking about stuff with the guests that he would never understand, the dead-eyed people listening to what his old man was saying and nodding like robots as they drank their wine, and Lev was only able to finally breath when the dinner was over and his parents left him alone to go with the guests somewhere else. He was so used to being alone at that huge house he didn’t even care when his parents left, he actually liked it. That meant he could walk in his underwear around the house and play anime openings in the piano without hearing shit about that. 

He left his house earlier the next day, don’t wanting to meet his parents in the morning because he knew they would be drunk or having a hungover and would talk shit to him. He stopped at a Starbucks to buy coffee and then took the bus to school, Twenty One Pilots exploding in his headphones and his sketchbook opened in his lap as the bus moved forward. By the time he arrived the school his Todoroki drawing was already finished, and Lev smiled at it. 

“It looks good. You’re really good at drawing, Lev.” 

Lev looked up to meet Kenma’s eyes, the boy smiling softly at him. He smiled back and got up, leaving the bus along with his friend. 

“So, how was the movie session yesterday?” Lev asked as they walked through the school’s gates, and Kenma shrugged. 

“Nice. Yaku cried when Han Solo died and Kuroo drooled on his shoulder when they fell asleep.” Kenma replied, looking around for Kuroo and picking up his game when he couldn’t find him. “And the visitors?” 

Lev grumbled. “They suck. The dinner sucked. My parents suck.” 

“Yaku said your parents are hard to deal with.” Kenma said, stopping in his locker to pick up his book and waiting for Lev to do the same next to him. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I just...” Lev said, picking his own book up and stopping for a moment, starting at his open locker with a sad expression. “I’m just tired, you know?” 

Kenma grinned. “Oh, yeah. I know the feeling.” 

Lev gave Kenma a sad grin before closing and locking his locker, both of them starting to head to their first class then. Kuroo and Yaku were already there, talking excitedly with each other and gesturing with their hands when they saw Lev and Kenma. 

“Here!” Kuroo shouted. “Come here!” 

“We’re coming, Kuro.” Kenma sighed, walking to the free seat next to Kuroo and sitting down. Lev took the seat behind Yaku, sitting down and already resting his head against his arms in the desk. 

“Are you okay?” Yaku asked, frowning at his friend. Lev made a sound of agreement. “Don’t lie to me, you big piece of shit.” 

“I’m okay, Yaku-san. I’m just tired.” Lev grumbled, raising his head and resting his chin on his hand. “We had visitors for dinner from my father’s work, and they sucked.” 

“You should have murdered them.” Kenma suggested, Kuroo looked at him like he just said the stupidest thing in the world. 

“It’s rude to murder the guests before supper! Have you no manners?” He said, Yaku laughed. 

Lev giggled. “My parents also suck.” 

Yaku rolled up his sleeves. “Don’t worry, I’m gonna throw hands with your parents.” 

Lev smiled briefly. “My hero.” 

“Wanna come over today, Lev? We didn’t finish all the movies yesterday.” Kuroo asked, opening his notebook when the teacher walked into the class. Lev looked hesitantly at him. 

“I... Don’t think my parents will let me.” He said with a low, hesitant voice. Kenma and Yaku reluctantly nodded and Kuroo seemed to be thinking. 

“Tell them you’re gonna study with us.” He suggested, but Lev denied. 

“They would tell me to study alone at home.” 

“Tell them it’s a group project. You need to do group projects with friends.” Yaku said, Lev seemed to be thinking for a second. 

“They would say I should bring the friends over and do the project at home.” 

“Tell them it’s a chemistry group project and one of your friends have a lab at home.” Kenma finished the lie, everybody nodded. 

“This... Might work.” Lev admitted. “But why would anyone have a lab at home? I don’t think they would fall for it.” 

“I do.” Kenma said. “My dad is a scientist, we have a lab at home for him to do his experiments. We can send them pictures of my dad’s lab.” 

“But that would be a lie. You want me to lie to my parents?” Lev asked, actually surprised, and everyone looked at him like he was stupid. 

“What about it? You’re already lying to them when you say you’re happy.” Kuroo argued, and Lev visibly shrank. 

“Would you please stop talking?” Yaku hit the back of Kuroo’s head when he saw Lev’s hesitation, and Kuroo stepped back guiltily. “You don’t need to lie to your parents if you don’t want to, Lev. We can watch the movies any other da-” 

“ _No._ ” Lev said firmly, and all the three boys gasped. “I’m  _tired_ , I’m gonna do this.” 

“Are you sure?” Kenma asked. “You really don’t need to do that if you don’t want to.” 

Lev didn’t answer, he just picked up his phone from his pocket and opened the message app, starting to write down a text to his father: 

 _Haiba_ _Lev [8:37am_ _]: I’m_ _gonna_ _do a group project in my friend’s house today. It’s a chemistry project and he_ _have_ _a lab to do the experiments._  

The answer didn’t take long to arrive: 

 _Progenitor [8:39am]: Who’s your friend? I didn’t know you had friends_ _, and we already talked about that_ _._  

Lev closed his eyes and took a deep breath, not letting himself fall for the provocation, and sent a text back: 

 _Haiba_ _Lev [8:40am]: His name is_ _Kozume_ _Kenma_ _, and yes, I do have friends._  

The next text actually surprised him: 

 _Progenitor [8:40am]: Fine, but you need to be back at 8pm. Not even a minute later._  

Lev blocked his phone and smiled, looking at his three friends looking back at him expectantly. 

“In which movie did you stop?” 

-x-x-x- 

Kuroo’s house was extremely comfortable. 

He lived in a house next to the school, with two floors and a well-treated front garden, the house’s walls painted in a soft red and a black ceiling. Lev was so excited to meet one of his friend’s house, looking around like he was visiting a museum instead of Kuroo’s house, and that made all the boys smile. 

“I’ve never been to a friend’s house. It’s really nice.” Lev breathed, a captivating smile in his lips as they walked inside Kuroo’s house and Kenma instantly threw himself in the coach. 

“Do you want something to drink?” Kuroo asked while walking to the kitchen, and Lev denied. Yaku kicked Kenma’s legs and sat down in the coach when the boy reluctantly moved, leaving a space for Lev to sit next to him; he picked up the remote control and turned the TV on, already logging on Netflix. 

Kuroo returned with a mug and gave it to Kenma before heading to the stairs. “I’m gonna change. Do whatever you want except breaking anything, the house is yours.” 

The boys nodded and Yaku found the movie they had stop yesterday, already starting it and moving in the couch until he was comfortable enough, Kenma kicking him while sipping the coffee from his mug and telling him to stop moving, and Lev just stayed there, smiling at the movie and enjoying his friends’ company when Kuroo returned in casual clothes and threw a blanket at them, sitting next to Kenma. 

“This is nice.” Lev mumbled in the middle of the movie. “This is really, really nice.” 

“What? The movie?” Yaku mumbled back, his attention still in the screen, and Lev denied. 

“Hanging out with friends.” Lev said. “I never did it.” 

Only then Yaku moved to look at Lev. “You never hanged out with your friends?”  

“I never did a lot of things.” Lev admitted with a sad smile. “This is the first time I see a friend’s house, for example.” 

“Okay, that’s enough.” Yaku said and then grabbed the remote control, pausing the movie. Kuroo complained and Kenma diverted his attention from his game to look at Yaku. “What the hell, Lev? You never did that?” 

“What’s happening?” Kenma asked. 

“I have very restricted parents.” Lev said. “They don’t let me do a lot of things.” 

“For example?” Kuroo made himself present in the conversation, and Lev shrugged. 

“It’s easier to count the things they  _let_ me do.” Lev deadpans. “I can’t... Go outside when it’s raining, for example. My mom says it would make me sick and they don’t have time to take me to the hospital.” 

“What the fuck.” Kenma breathed, moving to sit next to Kuroo in the floor when he moved to have a clear vision of Lev. 

“They don’t let me hang out with friends because they say friends would make me soft and we can’t be soft in this world. Let me think, I... never went to a party, I never touched the snow, I never had a sleepover and I... Never had my first kiss.” 

Kuroo smirked, leaning forward. “Well, one of these things can be solved now.” 

Kenma instantly pulled him back when he noticed what he was gonna do. “Don’t you  _dare_ take this away from him like that!” 

“Sorry.” Kuroo apologized, sitting back in the floor, and Kenma pinched him. Yaku got up, walking around the room and messing things up while looking for something. “What are you looking for?” 

“Paper.” Yaku said while looking in the shelf next to the TV. “And pen.” 

“In the second drawer beneath the TV.” Kenma told him, and Yaku grabbed the small notebook and a pen before returning to his place next to Lev. “What are you doing?” 

Lev looked at what Yaku wrote in the top of the paper, frowning. “Normal teenager list?” 

Kuroo smiled, knowing exactly what Yaku was doing. 

“A bucket list.” He said, Lev frowned. 

“What’s that?” 

“It’s a list of things to do before you die.” Kenma replied, tilting his head to the side. “What are you doing, Yaku?” 

“He needs to  _live_ , Kenma!” Yaku exclaimed angrily, squeezing his pen forcefully. “We  _can’t_ let him waste his life like that!” 

“I’m with Yaku here, Kenma.” Kuroo admitted, looking at boy next to him. “Lev can’t waste his adolescence like that.” 

“Okay, I can’t let you guys take him to the bad side.” Kenma arched an eyebrow. “We already made him lie to his parents, we can’t-”  

“The  _bad side?_ ” Yaku interrupted him, angrily. “There’s no bad side here! We’re his friends, we want him to be happy!” 

“What he’s clearly  _not_.” Kuroo complemented, raised eyebrows. 

“Stop!” Lev suddenly shouted, scaring the boys arguing. “Stop talking like I’m not here! Stop acting like I’m invisible! I’m tired, I’m  _so_ _tired_ -” 

“Well, I’m always tired-” Kenma tried, but Lev denied furiously. 

“Not like that!” He shouted again, desperately for someone to understand. “I’m tired of don’t having a life! I’m- I’m tired of my same boring daily routine! I’m tired of my parents, I’m tired of not living! I wanna live, Kenma! I wanna live, I wanna live!” 

Yaku jumped on him, hugging his tightly when Lev started to tearing up. He ran his fingers through his hair until Lev calmed down, and then returned to his place next to him. 

“Okay, so the bucket list.” He said, picking up the notebook and the pen again. “What do you want to do, Lev?” 

“I can’t list them, there’s a lot of things.” Lev said, voice still trembling a little. “Surprise me.” 

When Kuroo and Yaku smiled slyly, he knew this wasn’t the right thing to say. 

-x-x-x- 

Yaku never showed him what he wrote in the list. 

Honestly, Lev was starting to think Yaku gave up and forgot about the ‘bucket list’ thing because in the next following days he didn’t mention it, at least not around him. His boring daily routine remained the same: wake up, go to school, volleyball practice, home, and repeat. It was like the day he spent at Kuroo’s house was only a lucid dream he had to help him escape his stupid reality; a distant dream, a selfish thought of having a happy day in his sad life. While walking to school, five days after the Star Wars’ marathon day, he wished he could turn back in time to revive that day. 

“Lev! Hey, Lev!”  

He looked around to look for the person who was calling his name, finding Kuroo in the other side of the street waving furiously at him with a very bored Kenma next to him. Yaku was nowhere to be seen. 

Lev turned off his songs along with his thought and crossed the street, smiling at Kuroo. “Hey!” 

Kuroo returned the smile. “What are you doing?” 

“I’m... Going to school?” Lev replied as if it was obvious. “You’re not?” 

“School? Oh no, no.” Kuroo snorted. “We’re going to the supermarket, wanna come with us?” 

“Uh, but aren’t we gonna miss the school if we go?” Haiba tried to argue, tilting his head to the side. 

“Precisely.” Kuroo smirked. “So, shall we?” 

“Where’s Yaku-san?” 

“We’re waiting for him, he’s the one who will take us to the supermarket.” Kenma replied, not looking up, his attention still in his game. 

Like he magically heard what they were saying, Yaku turned the street corner in his dad’s car and honked when he saw them, waving with his arm outside the window. 

“Mori!” Kuroo smiled. “Why did you take so long, you fucker?” 

“I was eating your brother’s ass, you big stupid cat.” Yaku smirked, and then his voice softened when he looked at Lev. “Good morning, Lev. Kenma.”  

“Lev’s coming with us. Right, Lev?” Kuroo said with a suspicious smile, throwing an arm in Lev shoulders. 

Lev shrank. “I, uh... I never missed school before.” 

“And you would be okay because of that.” Kenma said, getting into the car and leaving the door open. Kuroo took the seat next to Yaku. “But again, you don’t need to do anything you’re not comfortable with.” 

“It’s okay.” Lev said, getting into the car and closing the door. “My parents won’t know, right? The only problem is if they find out.” 

“They won’t.” Yaku assured, driving the car off the curb and starting to lead them to the supermarket. “And if they do, I’m gonna throw hands with them.” 

“Sure you will, Yaku.” Kuroo rolled his eyes. 

Yaku grunted. “I’m gonna.” 

Lev smiled, looking outside the window to the buildings passing like a blur in front of his eyes, Kenma’s game music exceeding the soft music that was playing in the radio and Yaku and Kuroo talking about chemistry stuff in the front seat. He felt great, hanging out with his friends again in less than one week, not having to stand his annoying teacher. It felt great. 

They arrived the supermarket a few minutes later, when Lev was about to surrender himself to his sleep just like Kenma was almost doing. Yaku parked in the covered parking lot, smirking when he saw the parking lot completely empty; they all got off the car, looking at the desert and scary parking lot with just a few shopping carts around the place. 

“Uh.” Lev said when he noticed he didn’t even ask what they were going to buy. “What are we gonna buy, exactly?” 

The smiled Yaku gave him freaked him out. 

“Buy? We’re not buying anything.” Kuroo smirked, then started to lead to the shopping carts. “We’re doing a race.” 

“A race?” Lev echoed, looking at Kenma for answers. It only scared him even more when he saw Kenma smirking. 

“A shopping cart race.” Kenma said, starting to follow Kuroo to the carts. “Yaku, you’re with me. I can’t push Lev.” 

“We’re on it, pudding hair.” Yaku replied. “Let’s go there, Lev. I’m gonna kick your ass.” 

Lev didn’t know where this wave of confidence and courage that took over his body came from, but he was liking it. 

He followed the boys to the carts, finding Kuroo analyzing the carts to find the best ones for the race. He separated the two ones that seemed better and then positioned them. 

“Alright, when I say go, we’re gonna run until the other side of the parking lot. The first ones to arrive win.” Kuroo explained, rubbing his hands together with a mischief smile. “Lev, get into the cart.” 

Kuroo didn’t have to ask twice before Lev was jumping into the cart, the biggest smile in his lips. He sat down and held firmly the sides of the cart, Kenma pushing his own cart until it was next to Kuroo and Lev’s; Yaku jumped into the cart, laughing excitedly. 

“Ready to lose, pretty boy?” Yaku asked mischievously. 

Lev smirked. “Get ready to eat dust, Yaku-san.” 

“Just so you know, I go really fast.” Kuroo interrupted their teasing, cracking his knuckles and neck. “So you better hold tight.” Lev nodded, squeezing the sides of the cart even harder. Kuroo looked at Kenma, he smirked. “Ready?” 

“I was born ready.” Kenma replied, and then positioned for the start of the race. 

“Three, two, one...  _Go!_ ”  

Lev felt his heart stop when Kuroo started to push the cart with all his strength, the cart gaining an incredible speed that almost made him give up. He heard Yaku screaming next to him, his cart just a lit bit behind his and Kuroo’s, and Lev allowed himself to scream and enjoy the good feeling the adrenaline was sending through his veins. 

“Faster! Faster!” He screamed when he saw the Kenma and Yaku were almost ultrapassing them, tapping the sides of the cart violently, and Kuroo somehow managed to high up his speed. 

“Faster, Kenma!” Yaku himself screamed, now side to side with Lev’s cart, and he smiled at the boy. “Hi there.” 

“Bye there!” Lev laughed when Kuroo high up his speed once again, laughing hysterically behind him while pushing the cart the fastest he could. Lev screamed in pure joy with the feeling twisting in his belly, the adrenaline scratching up under his skin and blood burning in his veins, the cold wind messing up his hair and keeping him from keeping his eyes open to see the finish line getting closer and closer. 

They hit the finish line with a loud scream of happiness, both Kuroo and Lev laughing the loudest they could as the cart slowly stopped, almost hitting the wall. 

“Fuck!” Yaku screamed from behind, slowing down the cart until it stopped next to Lev’s. The boys looked at each other for only a second before starting to laugh deeply, like they never had such fun before. 

“Let’s go again! Let’s do it again!” Lev said under his breath, still trying to recover from his laughter, while the other were still laughing. 

“Easy there, pushing the cart tires a lot.” Kuroo said from his spot in the floor, arm covering his eyes and face all red from laughter. 

“I’ll push this time!” Lev suggested, getting off his cart. “Let’s do this, please. Just one more time!” 

Kuroo spied him from under his arms for a moment and then turned to look at Yaku, still in his cart and paying attention to the talk. 

He shrugged. “I think I can use a revenge. Kenma, get into the cart.” 

“The ones who lost has to buy ice cream to the winners.” Kuroo said, getting up and jumping into the cart. Lev smiled, already ready to push Kuroo for their second victory. 

They raced again, and the feeling of pushing someone was almost the same of being pushed. Lev smiled the whole race, and even when they lost and had to buy milkshake for Kenma and Yaku, he swore he couldn’t be happier. 

-x- 

Apparently, the cart race was only the start. 

After the race and the milkshakes, Yaku left Lev at his house and them left to take Kuroo and Kenma to their own houses. He arrived his house almost at the same time he used to get home after school, so his parents didn’t notice he didn’t go to school that day; he sighed in relief after he locked himself into his room, taking off his shoes and throwing himself in his bed and sighing happily as he closed his eyes and the tiredness of the day started to consume him, falling asleep almost right away. 

He woke up three hours later with his phone buzzling with a new text. Lev grunted and sat down in the bed, his eyes still blurry for the sleep, dry drool in the corner of his mouth, and looked at the text he received: 

 _Kuroo [5:12pm]: Don’t go to sleep too early, I’m_ _gonna_ _stop at your house tonight._  

Lev frowned, long winking because of his sleep. 

“What?” He whispered to himself in a hoarse voice. 

 _Haiba_ _Lev [5:14pm]: What?_  

 _Kuroo [5:14pm]: You heard me. Set apart a swimming_ _shorts_ _._  

He frowned at the message again, but decided to ignore it because his stomach was begging for food. He took a shower and put on comfortable clothes before getting down the stairs to look for something to eat, walking through the kitchen and holding up a grumble when he saw his parents; luckily they don’t even looked up from their phones, ignoring Lev completely and allowing him to pick up his food in peace and return to his room with his arms full of cakes, breads and a whole bottle of coffee. 

Lev put his food at his desk and turned on his laptop and iPad, putting a song in the laptop and opening his drawing programs to starting a new draw. He glared at his phone in his bed, Kuroo’s message running through his head, and he sighed before getting up and walk to his closet, grabbing a swimming shorts and throwing it in his bed, and then returned to his draws. 

He just realized he fell asleep again when he woke up once again with his phone buzzling, now with a phone call. From Kuroo. 

“Hello?” Lev said in a sleepy voice, saving his half-draw before turning his iPad and laptop off. 

“ _Were you asleep? I told you to stay awake!_ ” Came Kuroo’s voice from the other side of the call, sounding really impatient. 

“What do you want? It’s almost 11pm.” Lev grumbled, walking to his bed and sitting down. He frowned when he heard the agitation the other side of the call. 

“ _Get down here!_ ” Kuroo told him, and Lev frowned again. 

“Are you drunk? My parents-” 

“ _Your parents are already asleep, they won’t notice you got out, now get down here.”_  

“But-” 

 _“Now!”_ And then he turned off the call. 

Lev looked at the black screen of his phone for a moment, confused, not understanding what the hell just happened. He pondered for a second if he should get down to see what Kuroo wanted and take the risk of being caught or just ignore Kuroo and go back to sleep, but his doubts lasted only a second before he put his shoes on and his phone in his pocket, glaring at the swimming shorts in his bed for a moment before swearing, grabbing them and running outside his room. He ran tiptoes through the halls until he reached the front door, opening it without making a single noise and closing it carefully behind him, running across the garden to find Kuroo’s hilux parked the other side of the street; he jumped the gates and crossed the street, opening the back door and getting into the car. 

He gasped when he saw Kenma and Yaku there too, smiling wildly. 

“What the heck are you doing?” He asked, confused, and Kuroo turned in the seat to look at him. 

“You’ll see.” And then he started the car. 

They drove in silence to their destination, the soft song playing in the radio and Kenma’s game being the only sounds in the car, Lev biting his lip and moving his legs anxiously while they didn’t arrive their destination; Yaku moved only enough to rest his hand in Levs thigh to try to calm him down. 

Lev looked sideways at Yaku next to him. “Where are we going, Yaku-san?” 

“Shiratorizawa. Kuroo asked one of his friends for a favor.” Yaku replied, squeezing slightly Lev’s thigh and tracing invisible patterns with his thumb. “You’ll see in a minute.” 

It took about an hour for them to arrive their destination, Lev gradually calming down with Yaku’s hand on his thigh and now knowing that his friends didn’t just kidnap him. He looked amazed to the huge school, getting breathless every time he saw the magnificent Shiratorizawa buildings that formed the whole school; it must’ve been nice, to study in a superb and famous school like that. 

Kuroo parked under a tree in the back of one of the buildings and turned off the car, leaving to meet a boy in a hoodie resting in the building wall. The boy took off his earphones when Kuroo walked to greet him. 

“Semi!” Kuroo said. “Is anyone else here?” 

“No, it’s empty.” Semi replied, taking off him hood and picking up a bunch of keys from his pocket. “You must leave before the sun rises, it’s when the caretaker shows up.” 

“Okay, and where do I put the keys after we leave?” Kuroo asked, grabbing the keys Semi was handing him. 

Semi pinched his nose. “I’ll be in the other building with Taichi. You can give it to me.” 

“Oh, I see.” Kuroo smirked, mischievously. “We’re not the only ones having fun tonight, are we?” 

“Fuck you. Get out of my sight.” Semi hit Kuroo in the shoulder, holding up a smile, and then walked away to the other building he was talking about; only then Kuroo saw the other boy, watching their interaction from distance, and waved to him. He waved back. 

Kuroo then turned to face his friends, watching his conversation with Semi next to the car, and grinned. “So, shall we?” 

Yaku and Kenma instantly followed him to the building’s door, both with a small backpack in their shoulders, and Lev didn’t have anything else to do but follow them; it took a few minutes for Kuroo to find the right key to open the door, cheering when he finally found it and unlocked the door. 

“Couldn’t we get arrested for that?” Lev asked in a worried whisper, looking around to see if anyone was there, and then looking back at the building. 

“Not if we don’t get caught.” Kuroo replied. “Let’s go.” 

Lev reluctantly followed him inside the building, widening his eyes when he finally saw the huge swimming pool there. 

“This is why you told me to bring a swimming shorts.” Lev conclude when Kuroo locked back the door. 

“No shit, Sherlock.” Kuroo said. “Did you bring it?” 

Lev lifted up the shorts in his hands, and Kuroo smiled. They walked to Yaku and Kenma in the pool edge, looking at the crystalline water shooting blue flashes at their faces; they were already in their swimming shorts. 

“Do you think it’s cold?” Yaku asked, putting only his foot in the water to see if the water was too cold. 

Kuroo smirked. “Why don’t you find out?” 

And then he pushed Yaku into the water. 

Yaku screamed before he hit the water, submerging for a few seconds before returning to the surface with the angriest expression Lev has ever seen Yaku doing. 

“You’re dead, Tetsurou.” He said with the coldest voice ever, looking Kuroo dead in the eyes while Kuroo laughed and took off his shirt. He took of his shoes and socks and put his pants down before jumping in the water using only his underwear, swimming under the water away from Yaku and returning to the surface when he was in the middle of the pool. 

“Let’s go, Kenma! Lev!” He shouted, moving his arms around him and throwing water in Yaku’s face when he reached him. “The water is good!” 

Kenma put his and Kuroo’s things away from the pool, next to Yaku’s, and then looked at Lev. “You’re not gonna swim?” He asked when he saw Lev standing there, still holding his swimming shorts. 

Lev shook his head to turn down his daydreams. “Yes. Yes, I’m gonna.” He said, and started to put his pants down. He took off his normal clothes and put his swimming shorts on, walking to Kenma waiting for him in the pool’s edge. “On three?” 

Kenma smiled, holding his hand. “One, two,  _three!”_

They jumped in the water with a scream of joy. 

And then screamed again when noticed how fucking  _cold_ the water was. 

“The water is good my ass!” Kenma yelled at Kuroo, laughing deeply in the middle of the pool, and Lev swam deeper in the pool to not let the cold scare him and make him left the pool. They were breaking into a private pool in the middle of the night, he couldn’t let this happen like it was his normal routine. 

Lev swam deeper, almost touching the bottom of the pool, opening his eyes and trying to focus in his friends at the surface; he swam to them and jumped into the surface, scaring Yaku and making Kuroo laugh. 

“Having fun yet, Lev?” Yaku said, and Lev nodded with a big smile. It was impossible for Yaku to not smile back and feel his heart melting with the look of pure joy and happiness in Lev’s eyes. 

Kuroo looked at them for only a second before smiling and leaving them alone, swimming to Kenma who was swimming back to the pool’s edge to sit there with only his legs in the water. Yaku watched them until Kuroo was in the middle of Kenma’s legs, talking to him with a low voice, both boys smiling softly at each other. 

“Are they dating?” Lev asked, also looking at Kuroo and Kenma, moving his arms in the water to stay in the same place. 

Yaku bit his lip. “They’re... Something.” He whispered carefully, looking away from them and meeting Lev’s eyes. “I’ve never seen them with anyone else but each other and I caught them kissing once or twice, but they never stated what they are. They’re good for each other, I only know that for sure, and if they’re happy, I’m happy.” 

“I’ve seen Kuroo and Bokuto-san kissing a couple of times, though.” Lev said, arching an eyebrow. 

“It’s... Different.” Yaku replied. “Bokuto and Kuroo have this...  _Thing_ between them, but Bokuto belongs to Akaashi and only Akaashi and Kuroo belongs to Kenma and only Kenma, and they know that.” 

“You’re a really good friend, Yaku-san.” Lev admitted, the water sending them unconsciously closer to each other to the point they were feeling their breaths mixing together. “You good for them. You’re good for me.” 

Yaku pretended his heart didn’t miss a beat with Lev’s words. 

“You’re good for me too, Lev.” He said, finding it amazing how beautiful Lev’s green eyes were when he looked at them that close. He couldn’t hold his smile. “I’ve never noticed how beautiful your eyes are.” 

“That’s because you’re too short.” 

And there it goes the soft moment they were sharing. 

Yaku gasped, throwing water in his face and then swimming away from Lev. Lev coughed when he swallowed the water, looking with a hurt expression at Yaku swimming away from him to meet Kuroo and Kenma in the other side of the pool. He pouts, and then returned to his lonely swimming session while his friends were talking to each other; he didn’t swim alone for a long time before Kuroo joined him, with both of them doing races to see who could swim faster and cross the pool first while Yaku and Kenma stayed outside the pool with only their feet in the water. 

They were having so much fun they didn’t notice the time running, and soon the sun was starting to show up in the sky. Kuroo looked at the sun starting to poke up in the sky with a completely terror expression in his eyes, jumping outside the pool when he remembered what Semi told him. 

“Shit.” He said while putting his clothes back on the fastest he could. The boys looked back at him with confused expressions in their faces. “Shit, shit, shit. We gotta go.” 

The terror expression in Kuroo’s eyes only got worse when he heard agitation outside the building. 

“We need to go.  _Now_.” He repeated, grabbing his stuff and looking for a way to get out the building without getting caught. Lev, Yaku and Kenma quickly left the pool, changing to their dry clothes the fastest they could while Kuroo was looking for a way out. He spotted a not-too-high window parallel to the door, opening it and looking outside to see where it would lead; he saw his car nearby and analyzed the window to see if they would pass through it, leaving it opened when he concluded that they would, and returning to the floor. “Lev, you go first and help me pass Kenma and Yaku through it. Go.” 

Lev nodded and passed through the window with difficult because it’s height, rolling in the grass and gasping because of his effort, turning back to the window to help Kuroo helping Kenma; he passed through the window with the same difficult as Lev, and then waited for the other two. 

The fear started to grow inside them when they heard voices outside the building, behind the door, and Yaku panicked. 

“Yaku, go.” Kuroo said with wide eyes, helping him to get out and quickly jumping in the window when the building’s door was opened. 

“Hey! What are you doing? You can’t be here!” The caretaker said when he saw Kuroo’s legs hanging in the window, the boy instantly stopping to look at him with a scared expression. “Get back here!” 

“Go, go, go!” Kuroo screamed to them and got up, trembling in his feet while they were running back to his car. He opened the doors and everyone jumped into the car, sitting down and starting the car and skidding through the parking lot before everyone could even close the doors and put the seatbelts on properly. He looked back to see the caretaker and another man trying to run after them and eating dust, and then he started laughing. 

“Oh my God, oh my  _God_ -” Yaku said from the backseat, with his legs and arms still tangled up to Lev’s in a confused mess, laughing. “Did we just turn into runaways?” 

“That was amazing.” Kenma said with a heavy breath from the passenger seat, somehow upside down. “Let’s do this again.” 

“Another time.” Kuroo grinned. He was the only one who was sitting properly, even though his face was all red from laughter and his hair was messier than the usual. “We have school now.” 

“School?” Lev asked like Kuroo just told the stupidest joke in the world. “No school, we need to sleep.” 

“I’m with Lev.” Yaku agreed, fighting himself to not allow his eyes to close, head resting in Lev’s chest. “Take us to your home, Kuro.” 

“Lev’s parents won’t notice if he’s not at home?” Kuroo tried, frowning, but Lev denied with his eyes closed. 

“I usually leave home before they wake up. It’s fine.” He said with a sleepy voice, holding Yaku with one arm so he wouldn’t fall in the car’s floor. 

Kuroo shrugged, then yawned. “Well, I guess we’re having a sleepover then.” 

-x-x-x- 

They woke up almost six hours later, with a hell of a headache and starving. 

Lev grunted the moment he regained conscience, without opening his eyes, the pain in his head hitting him like a truck. He squeezed his eyes still closed and moved his hand to massage his right temple, only then noticing the hair tickling his nose; he sneezed, opening an eye to look at the messy light-brown hair in front of him, and then frowned. Yaku’s chest was moving slightly with his peaceful breath, drool dripping from his mouth half-opened and legs tangled with Lev’s; he looked behind him to the other weight source when he regained control of all his senses and found Kenma sleeping as peacefully as Yaku, his arm and leg thrown around Lev’s waist, hair moving with his soft breath. 

The room’s door was opened and Kuroo walked in, holding four mugs with hot coffee and smiling when he noticed Lev’s confused look at the cuddle session in his bed. 

“Morning.” Kuroo said, putting the mugs in his desk and sitting in the bed’s edge. “It’s actually almost 12pm, but Kenma usually wakes up late so I made coffee.” 

“Thanks.” Lev said, removing Kenma’s arm and leg from his chest and trying to not wake him and Yaku up while sitting down in the bed and picking up the mug Kuroo was handing him. “What’s happening here?” 

“Cuddle session.” Kuroo confirmed what Lev already knew, sipping from his mug. “I was actually sleeping behind Kenma, too. We do that a lot, although is pretty weird Yaku let himself be the little spoon this time. He usually likes to be the big spoon.” 

Lev nodded, sipping the too-hot coffee from his mug. Just like the way he liked it. 

“So,” He said. “Where are we going today?” 

“There’s this real nice place Kenma wanted to try next to Fukurodani. We’re going there today.” Kuroo replied, finishing his coffee and moving to lay down next to Kenma. “Wake up, Kenma.” 

“And what are we doing there?” 

Kuroo smirked. “Can’t tell. It’s part of your normal teenager list, I can’t tell you what are the things we’re gonna do.” He said, and then looked down at Kenma again, removing his hair from his eyes and whispering next to his ear: “Hey, Kenma, it’s time to wake up.” 

Kenma moved in his sleep. “Mm, five more minutes.” 

“No more minutes, I brought you coffee.” Kuroo ran his fingers through Kenma’s hair, and Lev felt really uncomfortable watching the action; it was like he was watching an intimate moment, something he shouldn’t be watching. “It’s getting cold.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m awake.” Kenma mumbled with a sleepy voice, sitting down in the bed with his eyes still closed. Kuroo put his mug in his hands and he sip from with without opening his eyes. “I still hate you.” 

“Sure you do, love.” Kuroo grinned, kissing Kenma’s forehead and getting out of the bed. He walked around it and stopped next to Yaku, still sleeping, and slapped his face. “Wake up, bitch!” 

Yaku jumped, suddenly really awake, falling off the bed and landing in the floor with a loud and painful bump; he gasped while Kuroo was dying from laughter and Lev was looking at him with wide eyes, Kenma didn’t even paying attention on what they were doing and just sipping from his coffee in silence. 

“You’re  _dead_ , Tetsurou.” Yaku said angrily, grunting and getting up to chase Kuroo around the house. 

Lev looked at Kenma for answers, but he just shrugged. “Good morning, Lev.” 

-x-x-x- 

They missed school, but at least they didn’t skip the volleyball training. 

The training was the same thing as always. Kenma being the brain of the team, Lev trying his hardest to become the next ace, Yaku saving balls that shouldn’t be possible to save, Kuroo being the sassy motherfucker he was and the rest of the team trying their best to follow his lead, the training momently erasing all worries Lev had about his life and his parents; did they notice he skipped school that morning? Or that he spent the whole night out? Did they know what he was doing lately? What if they- 

“Hey.” Yaku said, turning off Lev’s thoughts and saving him from having a panic attack. “Are you ready to go?” 

Lev frowned at him, then looked around to see that the train was already over and everyone was starting to leave. Did he just get so distracted with his own thoughts he didn’t even notice the train was over? 

“Yeah, I’m ready to go.” He answered Yaku, walking to pick his things up and then following Yaku to where Kuroo and Kenma were waiting for them, next to Kuroo’s car. 

“Where are we going tonight?” Lev tried to ask again, still really curious about where they were going, but Kuroo just smiled cryptically and got into the car. “May I at least know what to wear, then?” 

“Winter clothes.” Kenma replied, taking his seat in the passenger seat and starting his game after putting the seat belt on. “Not winter  _winter_ clothes, but jeans and a jacket.” 

“Okay.” Lev nodded, putting his own seat belt own and trying to find out where they were going with only that information. He failed. 

Kuroo left him in front of his house, saying he would pick him up around 8pm and then left to take Kenma and Yaku home. Lev watched the car until it disappeared from view, then looked back at his house and sighed, walking through the gates facing the ground. 

“I’m home!” He annunciated the moment he stepped into his house, taking off his shoes and walking to the kitchen to look for food; he froze when he saw his dad sitting at the table, with his laptop opened in front of him and drinking coffee. “Hey, dad.” 

“You’re late.” His dad said with a reprehensible voice, not looking up from his laptop. Lev looked at the watch, frowning. 

“Only fifteen minutes.” He replied, gulping, looking for something to eat inside the fridge. “The traffic was really long, sir.” 

“Then leave your training sooner the next time.” Sir Haiba Akinari said, picking up his laptop and starting to leave the kitchen. 

Lev didn’t know from where this suddenly anger and courage came from, but he couldn’t hold his tongue before the words were already spilling out: “With all the respect, sir, I will not leave my volleyball training sooner just so I won’t arrive my house fifteen minutes later. The training is important and I can’t miss it, so I’ll probably keep arriving home late. Have a good day.” He said, picking up his food and jogging to his room without hearing what his father would reply. He quickly locked the door behind him, eyes wide with what he just said. 

Was that a confrontation? Did he just  _confront_ his father? 

He gasped, putting his food in his desk and picking up his phone from his pocket. 

 _Haiba_ _Lev [5:49pm]: I think I just confronted my father?_  

 _Kenma_ _[5:51pm]: WHAT?_  

 _Kuroo [5:51pm]: MY SON!!!!! I’M PROUD!!!!!_  

 _Yaku-san [5:51pm]: LEV EXPLAIN!!! DO I HAVE TO THROW HANDS WITH HIM?_  

 _Haiba_ _Lev [5:52pm]: I’m okay, he just told me to leave the volleyball training sooner so I wouldn’t arrive my house late and I basically said no screw you_ _you_ _biggest piece of smelly shit I do what I want._  

 _Yaku-san [5:52pm]: YOU DID FUCKING WHAT_  

 _Haiba_ _Lev [5:52pm]: I’m kidding, I just said the train was important so I wouldn’t leave it earlier. That's all._  

 _Yaku-san [5:52pm]: ah fuck Lev, don’t scare me like that_ _you_ _big piece of shit. Please, be careful._  

 _Kuroo [5:53pm]: I’m still proud of you, Lev. Are you still going with us today?_  

 _Haiba_ _Lev [5:53pm]: Yeah, see you._  

He locked his phone after the last message, throwing his phone in his bed and sitting in front of his desk to eat his food. He turned his laptop on and put an anime to watch while eating, watching three episodes before deciding to take a shower and pick the clothes to use that night; he just picked the first black pants and jeans jacket he found, throwing them at his bed and putting his pajamas on after he took the shower to mislead his parents. Lev walked down the stairs, his wet hair dripping in the floor, and went to the kitchen to have dinner with his parents; they eat in silence, his father glaring at him the whole time with a judgement look in his face while he ignored him completely, and said goodnight to them as soon as he finished his meat, returning to his room and locking the door for the night. 

Only then he brushed his hair and put his clothes on, grabbing his stuff and sitting in his bed while waiting for Kuroo to pick him up. It didn’t take so long, and sooner Yaku was texting him saying they were waiting for him outside his house. Lev opened his room’s door and looked the hall, trying to hear where his parents were before locking it again and going to his window, opening it and jumping in the soft grass in silence. He then ran to the gates, jumping it and running quickly across the street to get into Kuroo’s car. 

“Go, before they notice I’m not there.” Lev said as he put the seat belt on, and Kuroo immediately started the car and started to drive through the street. 

The ride took a few minutes, and they soon arrived the place Kuroo was taking them. Lev smiled the moment he recognized the place, looking at the neon lights above the place’s door. 

“Ice skating? We’re gonna ice skate?” He asked, excitedly. Yaku smiled next to him, tapping his thigh. “You know, I have a cousin who pro ice skates. He’s Russian, though.” 

“Then you must be good at it too. You know, genetic stuff.” Kuroo said as he found a place to park the car. “Yaku is actually really good, but Kenma sucks at it.” 

“If I suck then you must swallow.” Kenma instantly replied, not looking up from his game. “You’re almost as bad as me.” 

“Bo is worse. Remember that time he broke his arm while ice skating? Akaashi was terrified.” Kuroo laughed, turning off the car. “Shall we?” 

They left the car and walked into the place, going to the cashier to buy tickets for the ice skate. The place was relatively empty, with only two more couples besides them skating, and sooner they were putting on their ice skate shoes and protection equipment and were ready to skate. 

Lev knew Kuroo was wrong about the genetic stuff the moment he stepped into the ice rink. 

He trembled and fell in his ass in his first attempt to glide through the ice, making Kuroo and Yaku laugh hysterically and Kenma facepalms. He groaned and tried to stand, his legs shaking and making him glide in an embarrassed way through the ice, his butt lifted and arms opened for balance; before he could fall again, Yaku reached him and grabbed one of his hands, smiling. 

“Here, I’ll help you.” 

Lev smiled, standing properly and squeezing Yaku’s hand. “My hero.” 

The help didn’t go really well. Right in the first glide, too fast for Lev, Lev stumbled and sent both him and Yaku to the ice with a painful bump, Yaku being too small to keep Lev standing, and both of them fell in the ice in a confused mess of arms and legs. They both laughed at their stupidity, because there was no way in hell Yaku could keep Lev in balance being almost 12 inches smaller than him. 

“You’re okay?” Yaku asked, keeping his weight in his arms set in both sides of Lev’s head to look at him from above. Lev giggled, squeezing Yaku’s waist. 

“I’m okay, let’s try again.” 

Yaku smiled back at him, helping him to get up and intertwining their fingers before trying to glide slowly through the ice again to follow Lev’s lead and help him to learn how to do it properly. They managed to glide together this time, Lev’s smile opening even more every time he could slide through the ice without falling, and Yaku’s heart missing a beat every time Lev smiled with his eyes shining in pure happiness. 

Kuroo stopped next to Kenma, looking in distance Yaku and Lev sliding together through the ice holding hands and giggling softly at each other, and smirked. “It’s happening, isn’t it?” 

“Yes.” Kenma nodded, smiling slightly. “They’re falling.” 

-x- 

Lev didn’t know ice skating could exhaust someone that much. 

They ice skated for only one and a half hour before Lev could barely stand without his legs falter and tremble, Kenma was almost lying down in the ice to sleep and Kuroo and Yaku somehow were still energetic after all this time, doing races in the ice and laughing hysterically every time one of them fell painfully. Lev managed to skate without falling after a few minutes and attempts, Yaku finally letting go from his hand but still gliding next to him just in case he accidentally fell. 

He felt great. In those two days he lived more than in his entire life, and he swore he couldn’t be happier; he was finally living, he was acting like a normal teenager and living his life like he always wanted to, next to his three best friends. He was finally  _happy_. He was so grateful for having them in his life. 

“How do you feel?” Kenma asked next to him when he saw him smiling at his own thoughts. 

“Great.” Lev replied, watching Kuroo and Yaku taking off their equipment. “I’m happy.” 

Kenma smiled slightly. “Then I’m happy too.” 

“Hey! Are you ready to go?” Kuroo asked when he approached them, smiling. 

They both nodded and got up, starting a silly conversation about TV shows while walking back to the car. Lev looked up to the fairy lights in the street, shining bright at him, grinning openly and taking a deep breath to feel the cold wind messing up his hair; he closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling, missing the way Yaku was looking at him like he was the most beautiful person in the universe. 

“Yaku.” Kuroo poked him with his elbow. “You’re staring.” 

“Right, right. Sorry.” Yaku said, shaking his head to turn off his daydreams. “I just... Couldn’t help it.” 

Kuroo smiled, opening the car’s door. “I know, it’s okay.” 

They got into the hilux, putting the seat belts on before Kuroo started the car. Kenma took the seat next to Kuroo as always and Lev looked outside the window to the city lights passing like a blur through them as Kuroo drove them in high speed, opening the window and letting the cold wind hit his face and make him feel alive. 

Yaku gasped when he noticed the way Kuroo was taking. “Are we...?” 

“Yes.” Kuroo nodded, taking the next right and increasing up the speed in the empty road. “Do it.” 

Lev frowned. “Do what?” 

Yaku didn’t answer, he just took off his seat belt when they got into the tunnel and smiled openly, getting on his knee on the backseat to open the sliding rear window. 

“Yaku-san, what are you doing?!” Lev panicked when Yaku passed through the rear window and landed in the back of the truck. 

“He does that all the time, it’s okay.” Kenma assured him, opening his window after plugging his phone in the car’s radio to listen to his playlist. 

“Lev, let’s go!” Yaku screamed above the wind, standing in the back of the truck and reaching his hand for Lev to hold it; Lev looked at Kenma for advice, but Kenma just nodded while looking at him from the rearview. “I promise it’s safe! Kenma, turn up the music!” 

Kenma turned up the music he was listening and Yaku stood straight, laughing, his hand still there for Lev to hold it, and Lev gulped before throwing everything up and holding Yaku’s hand to pass through the rear window. He gasped when the cold wind hit his face, the adrenaline starting to burn and scratch up in his veins, and he smiled to Yaku when he stood next to him; Yaku threw his hands up when they finally left the tunnel, screaming at the top of his lungs while the car ran across the long bridge. Lev smiled openly, his heart racing to the view of pure happiness in Yaku’s face, and he did the same; he threw his hands up and screamed the loudest he could, and he never felt so alive before. 

“I’m alive!” He screamed to the wind, laughing deeply as the adrenaline exploded in his veins and the good feeling in his belly increased to the point he was sure he was going to explode. “Suck it, dad! I’m alive!” 

Yaku screamed again, grinning openly to the view in front of his; the city and bridge lights passing like a blur through their eyes, the water beneath the bridge making the wind even more cold and Lev’s scream of happiness sending a wave of peace through his body. His smiled faltered when he saw Lev’s bright smile, and the look of happiness and fun in Yaku’s eyes turned into a look of pure devotion as he watched the way Lev was smiling, his smile being capable of light up the entire city and the stars in his eyes lighting up the entire world. 

That was the moment Yaku realized he was already too far gone. 

-x-x-x- 

“What was the last time you did something for the first time?” 

Lev looked up from his sketchbook, glasses in the tip of his nose. “Do I really need to answer this?” 

Kuroo smiled. “No, you don’t. Kenma, Yaku?” 

“I can’t remember, to be honest.” Yaku shrugged, resting his face in Lev’s shoulder and looking at the draw he was doing. “I did a lot of shit.” 

Kenma gasped. “Dye my hair.” 

“What?” Kuroo said, looking at Kenma next to him. 

“The last thing I did for the first time.” Kenma echoed. “I dyed my hair.” 

“Good.” Kuroo nodded, smirking. “Wanna do that again?” 

“Fuck yes.” Kenma saved his game and left it in the sofa before getting up. “I was starting to think about shaving my whole head so this ugly yellow and brown mix would disappear.” 

“Please, don’t do that.” Lev said. “I like your long hair.” 

“Well I like it too, but it’s disgusting.” Kenma made a grimace while holding a strand of his hair. “Let’s dye this shit again. You two will come too?” 

“Yes.” Yaku said, getting up and stretching his back. “Let’s go, Lev.” 

Lev nodded, closing his sketchbook and leaving it next to Kenma’s game before grabbing his wallet and phone and follow Kenma and Kuroo to outside Kuroo’s house. 

“I hate that giant yellow asshole up in the sky, who does he think he is? All he does is roasts me then comes back for more the next day.” Kuroo grunted the moment he stepped outside his house, clenching his hands in fists and pointing them at the sky, like he was ready to fight the fucking sun. Kenma sighed, pushing his hands down and holding one of them to stop his bullshit, and Lev giggled. 

They walked to the closest beauty store they found, only a few streets behind Kuroo’s house, Yaku and Kuroo stopping in the shampoo session and Lev following Kenma to the hair dye session; they stopped in front of the infinity hair dye choices, with colors going from a simple black to a fluorescent green that glows in the dark. 

“Do you have any color in mind?” Lev asked, looking at the hair dyes and grabbing a brown one, reading the stuff in the back of the packing. 

“I wanted to try something different.” Kenma replied, looking the colored dyes. “I’ve been thinking about pink for a while, what do you think?” 

“It would suit you. Darker pink in the root and pastel pink in the rest of the hair, it would be nice.” Lev explained, and Kenma nodded before grabbing a pastel pink dye. 

“This one?” He asked, Lev nodded. “Right, you’re gonna do it too?” 

Lev gasped. “ _What_?” 

“Dye your hair.” Kenma explained. “You’re gonna do it too?” 

“My parents would  _kill_ me, and I’m not even overreacting.” Lev said, putting the hair dye he was holding back in the shelf. 

Kenma shook his head. “Yaku would kill them before they could even touch you.” He said, looking at the colored dyes. “But you don’t need to do what you’re not comfortable with.” 

“I  _am_ comfortable with that.” Lev raised his eyebrows, starting to look the colored dyes too. “I am comfortable with pretty much everything we did until now, I’m just afraid of how my parents would react.” 

“They wouldn’t touch you, I promise. We wouldn’t let them touch you.” Kenma said, grabbing a pastel blue dye and putting in Lev’s hands. “The worst they could do is prohibit you from seeing us. But it’s not like you didn’t already do stuff without they knowing, right?” 

Lev smiled slightly, looking at the blue dye in his hands. “Yeah, you’re right. Fuck it, let’s do this. But I won’t dye my whole hair, okay? Only the tips of it.” 

Kenma grinned. “That’s the spirit. Let’s go.” 

They met Kuroo and Yaku still at the shampoo session and went to the cashier to pay the stuff, leaving the beauty store with happy smiles in their faces. When they were walking back to Kuroo’s home they walked by a tattoo store, and Lev slowed down his walk until he was facing the store through the big window in front of it. 

“Lev?” Yaku called him, stopping a few feet away from him. Kuroo and Kenma stopped too. 

“I wanna get a tattoo.” He said. 

Kuroo gasped. “What?” 

“A tattoo.” Lev echoed, pointing to the tattoo store. “We should get matching tattoos.  _Cat_ matching tattoos.” 

“I think  _that_ would make your parents kill you.” Kenma said, arching his eyebrows, but Lev smiled. 

“Not if they never see the tattoo.” He said walking to the tattoo store door. “Let’s go.” 

Kuroo didn’t even need to think twice before following Lev, Yaku and Kenma reluctantly followed them. 

The tattoo artist smiled at them from behind the balcony, the boys looking around to the infinity tattoos ideas around the walls. “Good afternoon, how can I help you?” 

“Do you have any cat tattoos ideas?” Kuroo take the initiative to talk, smiling at the tattoo artist with Lev next to him while Kenma and Yaku looked around the store. 

“Of course.” The tattoo artist said, picking up a portfolio and opening it in the balcony in front of them. “Any specific idea?” 

“It has to be a small one.” Lev said, looking amazed at the ideas. “A simple one?” 

“Let’s get [this ](http://static.ratemyink.com/images/ul/627/Cat-Butt-tattoo-62789.jpeg)one.” Kuroo deadpans pointing at the weirdest tattoo Lev has ever seen, making him laugh deeply as Kenma and Yaku inclined themselves to look at the tattoo Kuroo was pointing at. Kenma made a disgust grimace and Yaku snorted loud. 

“What about this one?” Yaku said, moving around Lev until he was in front of him, pointing at the simple cat tattoo with Lev’s arm around his shoulders. 

Kenma nodded. “I liked [this ](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/71/e0/3d/71e03dff2cde772bed61951f685631e7--simple-cat-tattoo-cat-silhouette-tattoos.jpg)one. Kuro?” 

“I liked it too. Lev?” 

Lev smiled, looking at the tattoo artist. “This one, please. Do we have to schedule an hour or...?” 

“No, I’m free today.” The tattoo artist said with a smile, walking around the balcony and leading them to the back of the store. “You’re all gonna get the same tattoo?” They all nodded as they followed him to the room the tattoos were made. “So I can give you guys a discount. Who’s the first one?” 

“I’ll go first!” Lev said, already taking his shirt off and laying down in the tattoo stretcher. Yaku coughed and turned his face away to hid the blush in his cheeks. 

“This is gonna hurt a little, boy.” The tattoo artist said from behind his mask, putting his gloves and picking up the tattoo material. “You might want to hold your boyfriend’s hand.” 

Lev nodded, holding out his hand in Yaku’s direction. Kuroo poked him with his elbow, and Yaku was next to Lev in a second, holding his hand. 

No one talked about the way they kept holding hands even after the tattoo was done. 

No one talked about how Kuroo got his tattoo in his fucking low back, either. 

-x- 

Kuroo knocked the bathroom’s door again. “Kenma, are you done yet?”  

“Hold on, we’re almost done.” Kenma replied from the bathroom, drying his hair with the dryer after washing it after putting on the hair dye. It looked  _amazing_ , his hair was amazing with that color. 

“I told you it would suit you.” Lev said, his hair already dry and colored. He also looked amazing with blue hair, he was happy Kenma made him do this. 

“There. Let’s go.” Kenma finished drying his hair, brushing it before smiling at Lev. “Are you two ready?” 

“Yes! Get out of there!” Yaku replied, impatient. 

Kenma opened the door, and both Kuroo and Yaku forgot how to breath. 

“Holy shit.” Kuroo gasped. “My dick is hard.” 

“You’re disgusting!” Kenma snorted, hitting him in the shoulder and letting Kuroo look at his hair closely. 

“Yaku-san?” 

Yaku was completely silent, looking at Lev like a second head had grown in his neck, with wide eyes and mouth opened in shock. 

“Mori?” Kuroo called him, and only then he shook his head and got out of the trance. 

“ _Fuck_.” He breathed, taking a step closer to Lev. “Fuck, Lev,  _fuck_.  _You’re beautiful_.” 

“Did you like it?” Lev asked, leaning forward and letting Yaku touch his hair. 

“I loved it.” Yaku whispered, running his fingers through his hair with a devotion expression in his face. “Fuck, Lev. You’re  _beautiful_.” 

Lev broke eye contact to look at Yaku’s mouth, so close to his own, and he wondered what would happen if he just closed that small space separating their lips and kissed him. That was in his normal teenager list, right? Having his first kiss? He didn’t even get surprised when he realized he  _wanted_ to kiss Yaku, he wanted him to be his first kiss and he wanted him to be his first love, and he prayed to all the gods he knew for Yaku to feel the same as him. 

Realization hit him like a truck, making him gasp out loud. He was in love with Yaku. 

“ _Oh my God._ ” Lev whispered, eyes unfocused in the wall behind Yaku, not having enough courage to meet his eyes after this realization. 

“What?” Yaku whispered back, worried, with one of his hands still in Lev’s hair and the other holding his face. “What happened?” 

Kuroo cleared his throat, calling their attention. “Do you want to stay here and have a sleepover? We can make a blanket fort, eat pizza and watch some stupid movies.” He said from the sofa, alternating his look between Lev and Yaku. “We don’t have school tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, whatever.” Kenma replied, throwing himself next to Kuroo and starting his game. “I vote for a Scary Movie marathon.” 

“Fuck  _yes_.” Yaku said, leaving Lev’s face and sitting next to Kenma. Lev scratched his neck uncomfortable. 

“I... Can’t.” He said. Everyone turned to look at him. “My parents won’t let me.” 

“We’ll ask them.” Kenma said, but Lev denied. 

“You  _know_ this won’t work.” He said. 

Yaku rolled up his sleeves. “Don’t worry, I’m gonna throw hands with them.” 

“Sure you will, Yaku.” Kuroo mumbled, looking at his phone. 

“I’m gonna.” 

“I’m serious, guys.” Lev grumbled. “What do I do?” 

“Don’t ask them, if you think this won’t work.” Kuroo suggested, getting up and grabbing his car’s keys from the coffee table. “Just tell them you’re gonna spend the night at your friend’s house and leave.” 

“Okay.” Lev nodded, then ran his fingers through his hair. He gasped when remembered his hair was  _blue_. “Oh, shit.” 

Kenma smiled slightly. “You’re gonna be okay. We wouldn’t let them touch you.” 

“Like I said.” Yaku said, standing next to Kenma. “If they even think about touching you I’m gonna throw hands with them, now let’s go there.” 

Kuroo smiled, moving to let Yaku pull Lev by his hand to outside his house, and then followed them along with Kenma. They arrived Lev’s house after a few minutes, Lev’s heart beating faster every second that passed and almost escaping through his mouth when they finally arrived; Kuroo parked across the street and they left the car, walking to his house. 

“Mom, dad?” Lev said hesitantly when he opened the door and walked inside the house, leaving space for his friends to walk inside too; he heard the agitation in the kitchen, gulping and running upstairs to his room to pick up some clothes for the night before returning to the entrance hall, where his friends were still waiting for him. He took a deep breath and walked to the kitchen, everyone following him at the rearguard. “I’m gonna spent the night at Kuroo’s house, bye.” 

“What the fuck is that in your hair, Haiba Lev?!” His father blustered, making him close his eyes in fear. “Who are those people? What do you mean you’re gonna spent the night outside the house? You have a house for a reason, you don’t need to sleep in anyone else’s house!” 

Lev watched sideways the way Kuroo was holding Yaku’s arm to prevent him from jumping in his father’s neck. 

“They’re my friends.” Lev said. “I’m gonna sleep at Kuroo’s house, we’re eating pizza and watching movies. I’ll be having  _fun_ , for once in a lifetime.” 

“You’re not going anywhere!” His mother made herself present in the conversation, standing next to his father. “What did you do with your hair? We didn’t allow that!” 

“It’s  _my_ hair, and I do what I want with  _my_ hair.” Lev replied angrily, Kenma held his laugh behind his hand. “Now if you excuse me, I’m going to live my fucking life.” 

His parents gasped, too shocked to do anything, even more when Lev took another deep breath and raised his middle finger. Kuroo busted on laughs, Kenma widened his eyes and Yaku clenched his hands in fists ready to actually throw hands with them. 

“Bye.” Lev concluded with the fakest smile he could, turning in his heels and pulling Yaku to run with him. Kuroo and Kenma followed them right away, running back to Kuroo’s car with Kuroo still laughing hysterically at Lev’s courage, and they sooner left Lev’s house behind. 

Lev only realized what he did when they arrived Kuroo’s house, widening his eyes and almost having a panic attack.  

“Oh my God.” He said, to the point of having a breakdown. “What did I just do?” 

“Hey, relax.” Yaku said from next to him, grabbing his shaking hands and squeezing in his own. “You’re okay. Here, breath with me.” He then took a deep breath, exhaling after holding it for a few seconds; Lev followed his lead, taking a few deep breaths before starting to calm down. “See? You’re okay, you’re with me.” 

“Fuck.” Lev breathed, resting his forehead against Yaku’s. “That was wild.” 

“And you did it.” Kuroo said from the front seat, parking the car and turning it down. “You faced your toxic parents, this is awesome. And you also told them to fuck off,  _that_ was awesome.” 

“And risky.” Kenma complemented, raising his eyebrows. “Don’t do that when you’re alone with them, Lev. It’s not safe.” 

“Sure, mom.” Lev mocked, rolling his eyes. Yaku smiled at him, kissing his forehead before leaving the car and following Kuroo inside his house; they all sat down in a circle in the living room. 

“So,” Kuroo broke the silence. “You wanna make the fort already?” 

Both Yaku and Kenma smiled. “Yes!” 

“Let’s go to my room, then. My mom must return from work sooner.” Kuroo said, getting up and heading to the stairs. They followed him, walking into his room and instantly throwing themselves in Kuroo’s bed. “You fuckers, you’re helping me do it.” 

They all groaned in a dramatic way, but ended up helping him to build up the blanket fort in the floor next to his bed. It took almost an hour for the fort to be done, but they finally finished it with happily cheers before throwing themselves inside the fort; it was big enough for all the four of them to sit and lay down comfortably, even Lev having enough space to sit straightly without touching the top of the fort with his head. 

“Now for the final touch,” Kuroo said, setting the fairy lights around the blanket and handing his laptop to Kenma before closing the blanket and turning on the fairy lights. They all let all amazed gasps. “Bam!” 

“It’s so comfortable, I wanna live here.” Lev said, laying down next to Kuroo and cuddling with a pillow before letting out a pleased sigh; Yaku joined him, laying down behind him and cuddling with him, aspiring his hair and keeping him closer by his chest. 

“Ew, PDA.” Kenma twisted his nose, laying down in Kuroo’s free side and turning on his game. “Where’s the pizza, Kuro?” 

“Right, the pizza.” Kuroo agreed, leaving the fort. “I’m gonna ask for the pizzas and talk to my mom, y’all can take a shower if you want. The last door in the hall.” 

Lev mumbled, feeling too sleepy to stay awake, almost falling asleep before Yaku started kissing his shoulder and whisper in his ear: “Go take a shower, pretty boy. We still have five movies to watch and pizza to eat, don’t fall asleep yet.” 

“Yeah.” He replied, sitting down with his eyes still closed. Yaku giggled. “Shower.” 

“It will wake you up.” Kenma said, not looking up from his game. “Go take a shower, I’ll go after you.” 

“Fine.” Lev grumbled, leaving the fort and grabbing his pajamas and towel before heading to the bathroom. 

Only when he heard the bathroom’s door locking Kenma turned to look at Yaku. “Calm your fucking penis out.” 

Yaku gasped. “ _What?_ ” 

“You’re going too fast,  _slow down_.” Kenma said, looking his dead in the eyes. “He’s experiencing all of this for the first time, let  _him_ take the first move.” 

“What are you talking about?” Yaku asked nervously, slightly uncomfortable with the look Kenma was giving him. 

“You know exactly what I’m talking about.” Kenma said. “I saw you two earlier. You almost kissed him three times today, you’re going too fast.” He stopped, massaging his temples with his fingers before continuing: “This will be his first kiss, okay? It needs to be special, when he’s  _ready_. You’re the one with experience here, let him come to you when he’s ready.” 

“How do you know he’ll come to me and not to you? Or Kuroo? I mean, you two are pretty close and Kuroo almost kissed him once already, what makes you think he won’t come to one of you?” 

Kenma sighed, impatient. “Because we’re not the ones he’s in love with, Morisuke.” 

“He’s-” Yaku started, but the sentence died in the middle. “What?” 

“Don’t pretend you didn’t notice that too. We all noticed he fell in love with you like you did with him.” Kenma said, then returned to his game. “You’re his first love, so you better take care of him otherwise I will fight you.” 

Yaku rolled his eyes. “Sure you will, Kenma.” 

It took only one look to Kenma’s eyes for Yaku to know he was deadly serious about that. 

“I’m gonna take care of him! I’m gonna! Jeez.” Yaku was quickly to say, with his eyes widened. Kenma nodded and looked back at his game, and Yaku knew this conversation was over. 

Kuroo returned to the room a few seconds later, joining them in the fort and grabbing his laptop to watch a random anime while everyone didn’t take the shower. Lev returned a few minutes later, already in his pajamas and with messy wet hair, laying down in the same place he was before, cuddling the pillow and with his back to Yaku. One by one they all took the shower, now warmed and comfortable inside the fort with the pizzas in their legs and the movie running in the scream; they managed to watch four movies before they couldn’t keep their eyes open anymore, turning down the laptop and leaving the fort to brush their teeth before returning to it and starting the cuddle session. 

When Lev fell asleep, feeling Yaku’s soft breath against his neck and Kenma’s hair in his nose, he dreamed with his best life. 

-x-x-x- 

Lev was afraid of returning to his house. 

He was afraid of how his parents would react, he was afraid they would beat him up and lock him down in his room and prohibit him from seeing his friends and he would never see them again. He would never see Kuroo’s messy and ugly hair again, or Kenma soft cotton candy hair, or Yaku’s beautiful eyes; he would never have sleepovers again, or ice skate, or go on long rides in the middle of the night and scream at the top of his lungs with Yaku when they passed in the bridge. He was afraid of getting locked down in his house and never have the opportunity of kissing Yaku, to feel his soft lips against his own and call him boyfriend. 

Fuck. 

That couldn’t happen. 

“I’m afraid.” He said as Kuroo was driving him back home the other day, biting his nails. 

“Of what?” Yaku asked, taking his hand in his and intertwining their fingers together. Lev squeezed Yaku’s hand, bringing it to his face and kissing the back of it. 

“My parents.” He admitted, looking outside the window. “I’m afraid they will lock me up in my room and won’t let me see you guys again.” 

“Bullshit.” Kuroo said, his attention focused in the traffic. “They won’t do that.” 

“Even if they do.” Kenma said from the passenger seat. “You can always run away to meet us.” 

“I think they would lock all my ways out.” Lev bit his lip. “What if they do the same they did with my sister?” 

“Then we run away.” Yaku said. “I run away with you and we never come back.” 

Lev smiled slightly, looking at Yaku. “Of course you will.” 

“We are in this together – for better or for worse, do you hear me?” Yaku said, holding both sides of Lev’s face to make him look at him in the eyes. “I’m not giving up that easily, I won’t let them do anything to you.” 

“We would do anything to protect you, okay?” Kenma said, moving in his seat to look at Lev. “Even if it means we have to stab someone. Do we need to stab your parents? I’m pretty sure Bokuto would willingly stab someone if you asked.” 

“Just burn it down, Lev.” Kuroo said. “What’s the worst that could happen?” 

Lev smiled openly, holding up the tears. “I don’t deserve you guys, you’re all too good to me.” 

“We’re all in this together.” Yaku repeated, then kissed Lev’s forehead. “You’re gonna be okay.” 

“We’re here.” Kuroo annunciated, parking the car outside Lev’s house, and Lev took a deep breath. “Do you want us to get inside with you?” 

“No, it’s okay.” Lev shook his head, opening the door. “I’ll text you guys later.” 

“ _Please_.” Kenma said, and then Lev got off the car. He walked slowly to his house, feeling his friends’ eyes on his back the whole way to the front door, taking another deep breath before entering the house. 

His parents were in the living room, watching the news in silence, and stood the moment they say Lev. He reflexively took one step back, and his parents stopped when they saw his hesitation. 

“Where were you, Lev?” His mother asked. “We were worried.” 

“I told you, I was at Kuroo’s house.” He replied hesitantly. 

“That’s  _not_ enough, boy!” His father blustered. “Where do this Kuroo guy lives? Where did you met him? Who were those other boys with you? Say it!” 

Lev massaged his temples, closing his eyes and resting in the wall next to the door. “Look, I’m gonna be completely honest with you. They’re friends from school, I’ve known them for the past two years and they’re making my life so much better lately. I did such funny and good things and I’m so glad they’re helping me live my adolescence like a normal teenager should live; I’m seventeen and I’m only now experiencing things I should have experienced  _years_ ago.” He spilled, resting his head in the wall and looking at the ceiling to not look his parents in the eyes. “They’re really good for me and I don’t want to stop seeing them, please. Please, don’t make me stop seeing them. I just want to live.” 

Silence. 

His parents were completely silent, only listening to what Lev was saying. After he finished, he finally had the courage to look down at their faces, facing their blank expressions. 

“Explain your hair.” His father said, rigid voice, and Lev shrank. 

“Kenma wanted to try a new color and asked if I wanted to do it too, I said yes.” He told them in a low voice, facing his feet when his parents’ gazes were too dense to hold. 

“So Kenma is the one with pink hair. The one who has a lab at home.” His father concluded. “And the other two?” 

“Kuroo is the tall one and Yaku the small one.” 

“The one who looked like he was about to jump in our necks?” His mother asked, arching an eyebrow. 

Lev smirked. “Yeah.” 

“Don’t do this again and you can keep seeing them.” 

Lev lifted his head to face his father, gasping. “What?” 

“You heard me.” Sir Haiba Akinari said, coldly. “Go to your room, dinner will soon be served.” 

“Yes, sir.” Lev smiled. “Thank you, I won’t do that again, sir.” He said, then ran to his room and locked himself inside of it, sliding through the door until he was sitting in the floor. He took his phone out of his pocket and opened the message app. 

 _Haiba_ _Lev [7:38pm]: I lived, bitch._  

-x-x-x- 

Even though everything was okay now, Lev was still kinda afraid of his parents. 

He couldn’t help it; his parents were terrifying. He spent the last seventeen years afraid of them, afraid of what they could do to him if he crossed the line, scared that they would do to him the same thing they did to his sister when she tried to live like he was doing. 

This is why, when Yaku called him the next day, he didn’t tell his parents. 

“ _Lev?_ ” Yaku said from the other side of the call. “ _Are you okay?_ ” 

“Yeah.” Lev replied, using his shoulder as a support for his phone while still drawing. “You?” 

“ _I’m fine._ ” Yaku said, sounding kinda anxious. “ _Look, do you want to go to the pool with me today? I’ll drive._ ” 

“Uh, sure.” Lev accepted the offer, erasing and correcting a line in Rin Okumura's hair. “By what time will you pick me up?” 

“ _Is midnight okay?_ ” Mori asked, making Lev frown. What’s with all the late night road trips? “ _Don’t tell your parents. And don’t tell_ _Kenma_ _I told you to not tell your parents, he would kill me._ ” 

“Okay, see ya.” Lev giggled, then ended the call. He looked at the black screen for a few seconds, trying to understand why Yaku sounded so anxious about the pool. 

He shrugged, leaving his phone next to his sketchbook and putting the new Twenty One Pilots album to play before returning to his drawing. 

-x- 

Faithful to his word, Yaku arrived his house exactly at midnight. Lev picked up his phone before leaving his room, running tiptoes to the front door and quickly leaving his house before he could wake his parents up; he jumped the gates and ran to Yaku’s car parked the other side of the street, getting into the passenger seat. 

“Where’s Kuroo and Kenma?” He asked as he put the seat belt on, noticing that they were alone. 

Yaku drove the car off the curb. “It’s only us tonight, they didn’t feel like going out.” 

“Okay then.” Lev nodded, and then Yaku drove them off his house. 

Yaku was a slower driver than Kuroo, so it took about one and a half hour for them to arrive Shiratorizawa. The first thing Lev noticed when Yaku parked was that, this time, the school was completely empty. 

“Uh, is Semi-san here to give us the keys?” Lev asked, curiously, taking off the seat belt and opening the car’s door. 

Yaku denied. “Nope, we’ll have to jump the window. Let’s go.” 

Lev followed him to the same window they jumped the other time, Yaku kneeling and opening the window to look inside the building before jumping into it; Lev didn’t have a choice but follow him, landing in his feet with a stuffy bump and already taking off his shoes and socks. Yaku quickly took off his clothes, leaving only his underwear on before smirking to Lev and jumping in the water without saying anything. Lev smiled at him, also taking off his clothes and keeping his underwear before jumping in the water with a joyful scream. 

It felt as good as the first time, breaking into a private pool to swim with his friend and taking the risk of being caught. Lev didn’t know he had such a thing for adrenaline before he started doing this crazy stuff with his friends and living his life like the way he always wanted to, and it felt  _so_ good. He would do anything for the feeling of his blood burning in his veins and adrenaline scratching under his skin, bumping wildly, desperate for freedom. 

“Hey, Lev.” Yaku called him from the middle of the pool, the illumination under the water sending blue flashed at his face. “Let’s see who can stay longer under the water.” 

Lev smirked. “We’re on it.” 

They counted until three and held their breaths, submerging at the same time. Lev opened his eyes under the water, swimming closer to Yaku to see if he wouldn’t cheat, smirking when he started to get uncomfortable and returned to the surface to breath.  

“Fuck.” Yaku gasped, taking a few deep breaths. Lev smiled. “You cheated.” 

“I didn’t.” Lev affirmed, with only his nose and eyes outside the water. The flashes of light in his face made his green eyes look kaleidoscopic. 

“You totally did.” Yaku swam closer to him, sipping some water and spilling in Lev's face like a font. “Let’s do this again.” 

“Wanna lose again? Okay.” Lev asked with an arched eyebrow, smiling. They both took deep breaths and submerged again, Lev smirking with arched eyebrows in a provoking way, both with their eyes open. 

The next thing Lev felt, beyond the water, were Yaku’s lips being pressed against his. 

It lasted long enough to make Lev gasp in shock underneath the water, making him return to the surface to breath when Yaku unconcentrated him. 

“Cheater.” Lev said with a crooked smile, making Yaku smirk proudly. “Let’s try again.  _Without_ cheating, Yaku-san.” 

Yaku smirked again as Lev made the counting, and they both submerged again at the same time. The face each other under the water for a moment, just to be sure they wouldn’t cheat, until Lev swam closer to Yaku and gently grabbed his face with both hands to press their lips together once again. Yaku followed his lead, closing his eyes and the remaining space between them, pressing their chests together and holding Lev closer by his waist. 

They returned to the surface when they needed to breath, taking a deep breath without parting their lips and returning to the kiss. Yaku inclined Lev’s head to kiss him deeper, making Lev moan when their tongues finally met; the feeling was even better than Lev thought, the butterflies in his stomach flying around furiously and his racing heart about to explode in his chest, the addictive taste of Yaku’s mouth making him want  _more_ and  _more_ and  _more._  

 _“_ Yaku-san.” Lev breathed, eyes closed and hands keeping Yaku’s face next to his. “Morisuke.  _Mori._ ” 

“Don’t talk.” Yaku whispered back, half-opened mouth from where the heavy breath escaped. “Kiss me.” 

Lev was more than happy to do it again, kissing Yaku again with more urge than the first time. Yaku moaned, throwing his arms in Lev’s shoulders and crossing his legs in his waist, letting Lev take them underneath the water again; they kissed deeply and ran their hands around each other’s bodies, meeting the skin and taking notes of their weak spots to use that other time. 

They returned to the surface to breath once again, but Yaku refused to let Lev swim away from him. He touched their foreheads together, still with his eyes closed and recovering his breath while playing with the hairs in Lev’s neck. 

“Since when?” Lev suddenly asked with a whisper, breaking the comfortable silence that was installed in the place. “How long have you been waiting for this?” 

“I’ve wanted this for so long. You lit a fire in my veins ever since the first time we held hands.” Yaku replied instead, making the mistake of opening his eyes and looking at Lev; he was smiling, his eyes filled with the purest admiration Yaku’s ever seen, and he fell a lit bit more for him with that. “I’m vulnerable around you, you know? And it only gets worse when you smile.” 

“Say it again.” Lev whispered, touching their noses together and squeezing Yaku’s waist. “Please, say it again.” 

Yaku smiled, closing his eyes. “I forget time and space when I’m with you, I feel like I can’t control my body when I’m with you. Even when you’re not around all I can feel is you, Lev. When did I become so addicted to you?” 

“You taught me what living feels like.” Lev said, holding Yaku’s cheek and kissing the corner of his mouth softly. “I can’t put in words how much grateful I am to you.” 

“God.” Yaku giggled, touching the cat tattoo in Lev’s chest, matching with his own tattoo. Lev did the same, running his fingers through the tattoo in Yaku’s chest. “We’re so gone, aren’t we?” 

“Be with me.” Lev said, ignoring the question and kissing Yaku’s face. “Please, be with me.” 

“I’m surrendering myself to you, body and soul.” Yaku replied against Lev’s lips. “I’m yours.” 

They kissed again, deeply, like they were trying to share their feelings through their mouths. Even the cold water of the pool couldn’t make them shiver, because all they could fell were each other; the warmth, the love, the devotion and the promises they were silently making to each other, and for now that was enough. 

-x-x-x- 

Even though the crazy adventures he was experiencing were really welcome, he also appreciated the good simple days where he would just lay down in his bed and listen to his favorite songs all day long, without worries, just enjoying himself and his drawings. Lev and Yaku kept seeing each other every day after the pool, making memories together and getting to know each other even more than they already knew; they grew closer and closer, getting addicted to each other to the point they couldn’t spent a whole day without talking or seeing each other. His parents also learned that he needed to have friends, so he still saw Kuroo and Kenma at school and then spent the whole afternoon with Yaku in his house, kissing him, touching him, without his parents knowing what happened inside his room. 

One and a half week passed without Kuroo, Yaku and Kenma dragging him to a crazy adventure, and he took this well-deserved break to chill out and put his thoughts together. Kuroo called him that night, making him jump in his bay window and unintentionally scratch the drawing he was working on. 

“New phone, who’s this?” Lev said when he picked up the phone, keeping it pressed between his ear and shoulder as he erased the scratch and fixed it, finishing Dazai Osamu’s face. 

“ _Bo’s_ _hosting_ _a party tonight, we’ll pick you up in two hours._ ” Kuroo immediately said, and Lev almost dropped his phone with the sudden information.  

“What?” He asked, putting down his sketchbook and holding his phone with his hand. 

“ _A party._ ” Kuroo echoed. “ _We’re going to a party, Lev._ ” 

“Uh, okay?” Lev said, uncertainly. “And what should I wear?” 

“ _Oh, for fuck’s sake._ _Kenma_ _, talk to him._ ” There was a movement and an agitation the other side of the call, and then a new voice:  _“Lev?”_  

“Hey, Kenma.” Lev said _._  

 _“Is_ _Bokuto_ _who’s hosting the party, so wear casual clothes.”_ Kenma said. _“Jeans and a basic shirt_ _is_ _fine, and bring a jacket because we’re returning home late and gets cold at night.”_  

“Okay, mom.” Lev replied, and he almost could  _hear_ Kenma rolling his eyes. “See ya.” 

“ _Bye_.” And then the call was over. 

Lev blocked the phone and threw it in the bay window before getting up, stretching and walking to his closet to pick up the clothes. He just picked a basic white shirt and skinny jeans along with his usual jeans jacket and threw the clothes in his bed, walking to his bathroom to take a shower. 

 _It’s a party._  He happily thought in the shower.  _I’m going to my first party._  

He put his pajamas on to mislead his parents and walked to the kitchen to have dinner, eating in silence with his parents and saying good night to them after he finished, returning to his room and locking the door behind him. He put on his party clothes, brushed his hair –already needing to retouch the hair dye, the blue slowly fading away- and picked up his sketchbook to keep working on his current drawing while Kuroo didn’t pick him up. 

Kuroo arrived almost an hour later, giving him the time to finish the drawing before he jumped the window and ran tiptoes to Kuroo’s car, parked in the same spot as always. 

“You know, if you keep parking in the exact same place my parents will recognize your car and find out what I’ve been doing.” Lev said once he got inside the car, greeting Kenma in the passenger seat and kissing Yaku quickly in the lips. 

Kuroo gasped, widening his eyes at them. “ _What the hell?_ ” 

“What?” Lev asked, confused. 

“Are you two together?!?” Kuroo asked, and Kenma dropped his game and turned around to look at Lev and Yaku so fast Lev thought he would break his neck. 

“ _Yaku_ _Morisuke_ _-_ ” Kenma started with his cold, mom voice, and Yaku instantly panicked. 

“He kissed me first!” Yaku said with wide eyes, raising his hands. “I swear!” 

“Actually, we kinda kissed at the same time? It’s okay, Kenma.” Lev assured him, holding Yaku’s hand and smiling to Kenma. Kenma still looked like he was about to kill Yaku for a moment before returning to his game. 

Kuroo smiled. “Well, congratulations. Now let’s celebrate our new favorite couple in the world with a party!” He shouted excitedly, then started the car and drove off the curb thought the street. 

Bokuto’s house wasn’t so far from Kuroo’s, so in a few minutes they arrived the party already pumping, and Lev knew he hated parties the moment he stepped into the house. 

It was the people, Lev concluded. Too many people. He managed to see Semi and Taichi in the crowd making out against a wall with Oikawa and Iwaizumi also making out next to them, with Goshiki between the two couples, being the third –fifth?– wheel. Poor Goshiki. Lev also managed to see Kageyama and Hinata talking in the couch with red cups in their hands, with Yamaguchi in Tsukishima’s lap kissing him deeply next to them; Kenma instantly walked to them, smiling at Hinata and joining the conversation. 

Yaku suddenly held his hand, catching Lev’s attention. “Don’t get lost, please. Let’s get a drink.” 

Lev smiled, squeezing Yaku’s hand and letting him guide them to the kitchen. There were a few less people there, waiting for drinks or talking to each other or dancing together; the backyard was worst, Lev could tell with just one look through the window. 

Of course Bokuto was the barman. And of course he had so many glowsticks in his arms Lev couldn’t even count them. And also a tie around his head, for some reason Lev didn’t understand. Maybe he was already too drunk to notice it. 

“A drink for the lovebirds?” He asked with the stupidest smile Lev has ever seen. Yep, already too drunk. “Tetsubro told me the news, congratulations.” 

“Thanks.” Yaku said, picking up a few glowsticks from the balcony and putting in his and Lev’s arms. “Can we have a drink, please?” 

“Anything for the lovebirds.” Bokuto said, picking up two fluorescent blue drinks and handing them to Yaku and Lev. “Have fun, the house is yours.” 

Yaku thanked him again, picking up his drink and pulling Lev to walk with him to outside the house, to the backyard. They greeted Akaashi, Daichi, Suga and a few others in their way to a distant bench in the back of the yard, beneath a big tree with lamps around it. 

“This is delicious, what is it?” Lev asked when he sip the first gulp from his drink, when they finally sat down. Yaku smiled, sipping from his own drink to see if he could tell what it was. 

“It’s definitely vodka. Vodka and something else.” He concluded. “Did you like it?” 

“The party or the drink?” Lev asked back. “I liked both, but I just found out I don’t really like crowds.” 

“Yeah, me too.” Yaku said, then finished his drink before getting up. “Let’s dance.” 

Lev smiled, finishing his own drink and grabbing the hand Yaku was offering him. They walked to the living room, where the party was really happening, and started to dance together to the songs that were playing; once in a while they stopped dancing to get another drink, and then returned to their dance, and this is how the first three hours went. With they dancing and drinking so much they didn’t notice how drunk they get and how the time has passed. 

When Lev decided to go to the bathroom, he found Bokuto’s room. He knew he shouldn’t be there, but he couldn’t help walking into the room and going to the window parallel to the door; he opened the window and looked at the roof beneath it, smiling. 

“Hey, Mori.” He called his boyfriend who just left the bathroom. “Let’s go there and stargaze.” 

“We’re gonna fall and die and Kenma will kill us.” Yaku replied, getting closer to Lev and looking at the roof. “Or no. Let’s go.” 

They jumped the window and walked tiptoes in the roof until they were sitting on the edge, the party going downstairs and the stars shining bright at them from above. They looked at the stars above them, smiling, their feet swaying on the edge, and finally lay down in the roof to look at the stars without getting a stiff neck. 

“Thank you.” Lev said after a few minutes in silence, squeezing Yaku’s fingers in his. Yaku turned his head to look at the side of his face. 

“For what?” 

“For everything.” Lev said. “I finally know what it feels like having a life. I’m alive.” 

Yaku smiled. “You don’t need to thank me.” 

“I do, I was so alone and I owe you and Kenma and Kuroo so much. You’re helping me live my life. I'm better when I’m with you, you’re showing me what it feels like to be alive.” Lev admitted, then turned his face to look at Yaku. Yaku held his breath, because he was sure not even all the stars in the sky shone so bright like Lev’s green eyes. “I’m alive, Mori.” 

And then, suddenly, Yaku sat down, still holding Lev's hand and with a stupid and drunk smile in his face. 

 "Let's get married." He said. 

Lev frowned at Yaku. "What?" 

"Let's get married." Yaku repeated, looking around the roof and searching for something. He smiled and got up when he found what he was looking for, letting Lev's hand and walking to a spot in the middle of the roof to pick up a small wire. 

"Right now?" Lev asked when Yaku returned to the roof’s edge, sitting down next to him. Yaku nodded, parting the wire in the middle and twisting both parts around until he was holding two small wire rings. 

He moved until he was sitting facing Lev, grabbing his left hand and smiling. "I, Yaku Morisuke, take you, Haiba Lev, to be my husband in life, to have and to hold, from this day forward, and I promise to love and respect you for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish for every day in our lives till death do us part." Yaku said his vows with the most serious voice his drunk ass could while smiling, and then slide the small wire ring for Lev's finger before kissing it softly. 

Lev smiled, ignoring his burning cheeks, and took Yaku's hand in his. "I, Haiba Lev, take you, Yaku Morisuke, to be my husband in life, to have and to hold, from this day forward, and I promise to love and respect you for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish forever and ever, every day of our existence, because even death can't do us part." He said with the softest smile in his lips, heart melting when he saw the way Yaku was looking at him, and then slide his wire ring for Yaku's finger; he kissed the ring too, and then intertwined their fingers together. 

"And I now pronounce ourselves husband and husband." Yaku completed the ceremony, smiling with stars in his eyes. "May I kiss the groom?" 

"Like you always could." 

They kissed, and it felt like their first kiss all over again. 

-x- 

The night ended with both of them still lying on the roof, stargazing and holding hands for hours until the party started dying and everyone started leaving. It was Kenma who found them, half-asleep in each other’s shoulders and cuddling in the roof taking the risk of falling down to their imminent deaths, and they kind of deserved the rebuke they took. 

Bokuto let them sleep in his house because everyone was too drunk to drive back home. Kuroo, Kenma and Akaashi took his room, all the four of them somehow sharing his bed while Yaku and Lev took the guests room, having the room entirely to them; unfortunately for them, after Kenma wake them up they completely lost sleep and now they were just lying in the single bed, looking at the ceiling and holding hands without feeling like sleeping. Lev was mumbling the rhythm of a random [song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qHm9MG9xw1o)that was playing in his phone with his eyes closed, thumb making invisible patterns in Yaku’s hand as he sang. 

“ _I need another story, something to get off my chest._ ” Lev started to sang the lyrics, opening his eyes and smiling slightly at the ceiling. “ _My life gets_ _kind of_ _boring, need something that I can confess._ ” 

He then sat down in the bed, making Yaku look curiously at him with the sudden move. “Here, let’s dance.” Lev said, handing his hand for Yaku to hold. Yaku held his hand instantly, getting up and standing in front of Lev when he grabbed his waist gently. “ _Till all my sleeves are stained red, from all the truth that I've said. Come by, it_ _honestly_ _I swear, thought you saw me wink, no, I've been on the brink, so-_ ” 

Lev guide them in the rhythm of the song when the chorus exploded in his phone, slowly dancing in their socks around the room. Yaku stood in Lev’s feet to get taller, resting his head in his chest and closing his eyes to let the moment consume him entirely and completely. 

“ _Tell me what you want to hear, something that'll light those ears, sick of all the insincere. I'm_ _gonna_ _give all my secrets away._ ” Lev sang softly next to his ear, resting his cheek on the top of Yaku’s head. “ _This time don't need another perfect lie, don't care if critics never jumped in line. I'm_ _gonna_ _give all my secrets_ _away._ ” 

“I’m in love with you.” Yaku whispered above the lyrics as Lev led them around the room in the rhythm of the song, keeping his closer with one hand in his waist and intertwining their fingers together with the other. 

Lev smiled slightly. “I know.” 

And there, dancing together in that tiny room with their hearts in their sleeves, they were infinity. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the whole story in 9 days, I was kinda of obsessed (please send help).
> 
> Soooo, any thoughts? ;)
> 
> P.s: Kenma got his tattoo on the back of his right arm, both Yaku and Lev got theirs in their chest and Kuroo got his on his lower back.


End file.
